Minami Aizawa
|imgsize=300px |name = Minami Aizawa |katakana = 相沢南 |romaji = Aizawa Minami |age = 11 (real age) or 15 (Pripara physical age) |Species = Human|gender = Female |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Deep Pink |occupation = Idol, Student, Sales Lady (as said by her father) |brand = Twinkle Ribbon/Dear Drops |type = Lovely/Happy |birthday = December 19th |family = Mato Aizawa (father) and Rina Aizawa (deceased mother) |song sang = 「Shooting Star」 |manager = Rinx (masterhands)}} "I'm Aizawa Minami! You can call me Minami if you wanna! I hope you can stick around!" -Minami's introduction Minami Aizawa (相沢 南 Aizawa Minami) is a student of Pripara Idol Academy and a 6th Grader (Class A) at Paprika Private Academy. She is a lovely-type idol, whose primary brands are Twinkle Ribbon and Dear Drops. She is masterhands' character and one of the main characters of her roleplay series, PriPara Universe: Idol Lesson and formed a unit called NEOPOLITAN. Appearance Minami is a short girl with a fair complexion and round, deep pink eyes. She has short bright blonde hair, which in PriPara gets additional pink strands. On both sides of her hair, are light pink ribbons. Personality Minami is a hot-headed child, who is very full of herself. She has a bright and cheerful personality. She can be too energetic and really impatient at times. She is really nice to strangers but very annoying to the people who know her. She can sometimes be paranoid and talk to much, making her look very weird. She doesn't follow or listen to anybody's advices and follows her own instincts. Despite acting and looking like a child, she sometimes act out of character and would give speeches about her beliefs like a mature adult. Surprisingly enough, despite a young age, Minami give decent advice to people, especially on how to treat others. Minami is quite social, not being shy to strangers and pushes them into getting to know her. Her optimism usually annoys her team members but she usually doesnt display this in times she actually needs it the most. She loves chaos despite her kind nature and likes seeing arguments unfold. She usually messes up during lives, due to her lack of practice and unusual amount of confidence in her abilities. History Finding PriPara She is one of the few students who used to sneak into PriPara, when it wasn't completely allowed. She found a PriTicket in her father's birthday gift for her. She always knew that she was bad at singing and dancing, and that it is not allowed for elementary students to perform. But ever since that day, she started to sneak into PriPara, thinking that the PriTicket she got was a sign that maybe she should try performing too, despite being fully aware of its consequences. Interacting with other idols Even if she is new to the idea of being a full-time idol, she tries her best to interact with others. She likes to start a conversation and is hyper enough to maybe even annoy strangers. She doesnt really care about having a good impression as long as they become friends in the end. She pops up randomly out of tin air and likes to surprise other people. If asked how she does this, she replies that it is nothing supernatural and is just plain "ninja" skills. Significant Coords Regular Outfits * Strawberry Pretty Coord - The coord within the Priticket she received and her old casual coord * Bright Pastel Cyclume Coord - Her old cyclume coord * Pastel Party Coord - Current casual coord * Happy Pink Cyclume Coord - Current cyclume coord Other Outfits *Cotton Candy Star Coord - Used in her debut album *Goddess Dress Design Coord (From Rosette Jewel) - Random Coord Visual Relationships Mato Aizawa - Minami's father. Together they owned a small clothing store right infront of Prism Stone. The store might be small, has no one in it and completely ignored, but Minami was convinced that one day their store can be even more popular than Prism Stone is, despite Pripara's overwhelming popularity. Minami fell inlove with her father's dedication to design, which is something he picked up after her mother died. Rina Aizawa - Minami's deceased mother. Minami's mother died, when she was 8 in a car accident. Minami believed that the PriTicket inside her birthday gift is her mother's present to her. Ami Egami - Minami's first friend in PriPara and fellow idol rookie. She met her in a parfait shop, which she ended up winning the fight for the last one. She helped Ami in her problem with Caroline and even became close friends with her and Caroline in the end. Minami doesn't really see Ami as an older figure, despite being years older than her, and instead sees her as an equal, because that's how much she trusts and likes her. She thinks Ami is cute, but Minami still thinks she's cuter Caroline Rosalin - Minami's friend in PriPara and fellow idol. Minami first saw her as a cold selfish princess who was treats everyone as garbage, but through helping Ami and her become better friends, even Minami herself managed to be close friends with her. Their personalities and beliefs usually clash, due to Minami hyper-activeness and Caroline's giant ego, making them argue a lot outside RPing. She never liked Caroline attitude, but she did find it funny. No matter how much they fight, she can never truly hate her because Minami knows that what Caroline does to her is only being done because she cares. Quotes * "Out of control? OR OUT OF THIS WORLD! HA!" * "Though I usually can't eat it consecutively because I feel full real fast. But when I'm really hungry I can eat a ton of cake! Especially if it's chocolate!" * "Friendship is something you develop through time and experience, not something you master in a day" Etymology Aizawa (相沢) means "fellow swamp" and Minami (南) means "south" Trivias * She is known for wearing unimaginable amounts of pink in her outfits, even outside PriPara. * She and her father runs a small fashion store named "Happy Link". * She calls Lovely-style coords, "Happy" coords. Her style can be considered as "Happy", because she believes that Happy coords are any coords that can make anybody and the user happy. She would wear any clothes from any style and call them Happy Coords. * All of her team mates on NEOPOLITAN share the same birthday. * She might be an excellent designer and a decent dancer, but singing was never her forte. * Minami is left-handed when holding a mic and in writing, but usually prefers her right hand when pointing * All of masterhands' characters are all based from anime-girl stereotypes, purposely. ** Minami being the "stereotypical energetic minor character" Gallery commission_of_aurora9882_by_masterhands-d878yp0.png|Bright Pastel Cyclume Coord Pripara minami new cyclume coord by masterhands-d8qytr5.png|Happy Pink Cyclume Coord Strawberry Pretty.png|Strawberry Pretty Coord IMG_20151228_0sss001-1.png|Pastel Party Coord pripara__minami_s_mic__by_masterhands-d7pl1dg.png|Minami's (terribly drawn) mic CLetq8MUcAAhMTP2werty.png|Chibi Minami Pastel Spring Maiden SET.png|Dear Drop cord modelled by Minami NEOPOLITAN.png|Minami and her teammates from NEOPOLITAN Minami summer.png|Arcade Visual by @Hanako Inoue ArtTrade.jpeg|Art by @CureItsuki Camerancollage2016 06 23 182902.jpg|Drawn by @Hanako Inue MinamiTrade.png|Art by @Waka' CoCoFurawa.jpg|Art by''' @GASUV46''' (sorry it's similiar to Hanako's ^^) 20170329_084516.jpg|Art by @ВинКсения Minami_Rinx_FrUsTrATiNg.jpg| Minami & Rinx Minami_Ami_we%27re_here_to_annoy_caroline_i_think.jpg| Minami & Ami outside PriPara Category:Masterhands-paper Category:Lovely Idol Category:Twinkle Ribbon User Category:Dear Drops User Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Female Category:Student Category:Idol Category:Original Character Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016